


Nightmares And Kisses

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Gabe is emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam is being a loving bean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, literally I cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Gabriel has a nightmare, and when Sam wakes up, the two discuss what happened, and Sam has a lot of kisses in store for his angel boyfriend.





	Nightmares And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I literally cried writing this, because HOLY SHIT I need these two to just be happy together.  
> There is so much insane amounts of fluff, I'm sure everyone will be 'awe-ing' by the end.  
> Just, enjoy this for what it is, please.

Gabriel awoke with a jolt, his heart racing. He looked around the room, trying to ground himself in the fact that he wasn’t a prisoner anymore, and tried not to think too much about the nightmare he just had. Dammit.

He took deep breathes, telling himself over and over again  _ I’m here, I’m safe, I’m okay.  _

He remembered that Sam was asleep next to him, the hunter in peaceful, gentle sleep.

Gabriel smiled, looking at him.

Sam was so beautiful to Gabriel. Even in sleep, he was beautiful.

His brunette locks were messy, and some even slipped in front of his face. His turquoise eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in an almost soothing way. His body gave off waves of warmth, which was comforting to Gabriel.

Gabriel lifted a hand, swiftly brushing the hair out of Sam’s face, when the hunter’s eyes fluttered open.

“Crap, I’m sorry Sam. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Gabriel said.

“ ‘S okay, Gabe. What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, just wanted to look at your pretty sleeping face,” Gabriel said, looking at Sam with love in his eyes.

“Gabe, you never wake up without a reason. Was it a nightmare again?” Sam asked.

“....yes,” Gabriel admitted.

“C’mere,” Sam said, opening his arms up. Gabriel scooted closer, letting himself be tied into Sam’s embrace. He put one arm over Gabriel’s waist, and the other above his head so he could stroke the archangel’s soft hair with his fingers.

Gabriel gave a quiet sound of pleasure, basking in the warmth of the human.

“It’s okay to be afraid,” Sam whispered.

“I know, Sam. I just want them to stop. I just want it to stop,” Gabe said.

“I know Gabe, I know. I promise you, I’ll do everything I can to help you feel safe again,” Sam said.

Gabriel nodded, his eyes too filled with tears, and a single one slipped down his face. He tried to hide it, but Sam noticed. He always noticed.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay,” he said, pressing a sweet kiss to Gabriel’s head.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Gabriel asked, trying not to sob.

Sam didn’t reply, instead lightly pushed the archangel onto his back, carefully getting on top of him.

“Sam, what’re you doing?” Gabriel asked.

“Don’t worry Gabriel, I’m not gonna do anything that you wouldn’t want me to, especially at this hour,” Sam said in a soothing tone.

“Well...what are you doing?”

“You’ll see.”

Sam gazed down at the archangel, smiling.

“You wonder what you did to deserve me, right?” he asked.

“Sam, y-you don’t have to--”

“No, but I want to.”

He bent down, kissing the archangel. Softly and sweetly, the way Gabriel likes it.

“I like your eyes. Golden, warm. Like I can see the sun. It reminds me that you’re here, and that you’re safe.”

He pressed little kisses over the archangel’s collarbone, and neck.

“Your skin is really soft, and warm. Whenever I hold you, it’s like I can feel your Grace trying to wrap itself around me.”

Gabriel let out a noise that sounded like a sob, and a laugh. He lifted up a hand, stroking Sam’s hair. The hunter gazed up at him, with so much love in his eyes.

Sam took Gabriel’s free hand, and paid careful attention to kiss each finger.

“I love your hands, how you always kick monster ass while holding your blade, but also holding my hand whenever you know I’m stressed. ‘S your way of telling me that things will be okay.”

He bent down, lifting up Gabriel’s shirt just a bit, kissing his belly.

“I love your belly. A little chubby, but perfect to me.”

Sam moved upward a bit, pressing another kiss to Gabriel’s lips.

“And the physical stuff isn’t the only thing. You act like you don’t care, but I know you Gabriel. You care so much. You have so much love in your heart, but you don’t want that love to be toyed with. You are kind and loving, cautious and caring, and even your smartass side is perfect. You are just so good to me, you always watch out for me. And I love it.”

Tears of joy were streaming down Gabriel’s face, his eyes sparking with a profound love for Sam.

He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled him close, catching his lips with his own again. They kissed in perfect silence, wrapped in warmth and endearment. It’s what they both needed, what they wanted.

When they separated, Sam got off of Gabriel, and pulled him close to his chest. 

“I love you, Sam. I love you so much.”

“I know, Gabriel. I love you too.”

As Gabriel fell asleep, he felt Sam’s soul touch his Grace, and Gabriel happily wrapped his essence around the soul, feeling the beauty that is Sam Winchester.

He smiled, and closed his eyes, relaxing in the warmth of his dearest love.


End file.
